1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes an organic light emitting diode (OLED), which is configured of an organic emission layer between two electrodes, and forms excitons by combining electrons injected from one electrode with holes injected from another electrode at the organic emission layer and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy. The organic light emitting diode display also includes a display substrate, on which the OLED is formed, and an encapsulation substrate encapsulating the display substrate and including a reflecting member to perform a mirror function while the OLED does not emit light